Grim Tales Reborn
by OmniverseGazer
Summary: What if Junior had a power that would make him one of the most powerful rulers of all. Adopted from THE NIGHTS RAGE.
1. Chapter 1

Emptiness. During his entire reign that was all the great king Raztech felt. He had everything any man could want; wealth, women, children, grand children, a magnificent palace, good friends, subjects who adored him, enemies who feared him, and the entire world as his kingdom. He was a wise and benevolent king who brought peace and prosperity to all. These things made him happy but did not fill the deep empty hole in the his heart.

As he sat in his throne on castle balcony surrounded by his family and friends and watch as his followers celebrated his seventieth birthday with music, dancing, a feast worthy of gods, and enough drink to satisfy the greatest of thirst. The music died down with the setting sun. All eyes fell upon King Raztech as he stood from his throne.

"My people," he said with a smile. "I wish to thank all of you, this has indeed been one of the best birthdays in my seventy years of life." The crowd erupted into deafening cheers, overjoyed by their king's gratitude. "However, as the sun sets on this day I must bid you all a fond good night. After all a man my age needs his sleep." This earned a few laughs. "But don't stop on my account, continue to celebrate to your heart's content." The music once again echo through the air and the people went back to the festivities

Raztech made his way back into the castle where he allowed the pain within to fill his very being. _'All these years and the pain still won't let me have any piece.'_ He thought to himself. _'For fifty-eight years I have mourned her death and still I am_ _plagued by the loss of my sister.'_ Raztech had a secret that he kept from everyone, even his family. Before he would retire to bed he would first sit on his throne and empty his guilt.

"Ziloni, dear sweet Ziloni, how I wish you could be here to with me." A tear ran down the kings cheek as he leaned back in his throne.

"But she can't," came a voice that he knew well, "She died decades ago, and all because of your jealousy and misplaced pride. She risked her life to save yours and you re-payed her with angry words that tore her heart asunder and in her weakened state-."

"ENOUGH!" Raztech roared slamming his fist on his thrones armrest, all became quiet. The King composed himself before speaking. "Is there a reason for this visit or have you merely come to vex me, Clockwork?"

The Master of Time appeared in his infant state which changed to his adult form. "You know very well why I am here your highness."

"Has my time truly come?" Raztech held neutral expression.

"It is how it is." Clockwork stated simply as he turn almost as old as the elderly King.

Raztech sighed feeling somewhat contempt. "At least my suffering will be put to an end."

"Before you say anything else let me say that I have seen many time lines and I know for a fact that all actions are bound to be repeated."

Raztech raised an eyebrow at this "What are you saying?"

"You are not the only one destined to lose you sister to yourself." Clockwork held up his staff and an image of a child's skeleton wearing black garb appeared. At his side was a girl with golden blonde hair, stone grey eyes, Gothic attire

"Children of the underworld I presume?"

"The boy of bones is the son of Death personified, or will be."

"So Grim is going to start a family, when exactly?"

"Not for a very long time now, the other is his half-sister born of Nergal blood, but both children will be spawned by a great darkness in human skin. A darkness that will even make the Grim Reaper himself cower."

"What does this have to do with me?" Raztech would be lying if he said he wasn't curious.

"Should events play out unchanged then this shall be their fate." The girl now had a purple outfit with a half daisy attached to a dark grey cape with black shoes. Her skin was light pinkish pale with stitches on her body and face, and her hair style now resembled demon horns. Her bangs were rearranged to the front of her face and held in place by a pink bow, and one of the most unnerving was the empty right eye socket. The boy was now flesh and blood with one blue eye and one grey eye. Looking closely the elderly king could see the right eye was not his own.

"What happens to them?" Raztech questioned with great concern.

"It is a tale not that different from your own." Clockwork replies as he turns his back to the king and begins to float around the throne room. "A young prince living in the shadow of his younger sister, falling a deeper into the clutches of the green-eyed beast with each passing day until one day he's lured away from the safety of his family with the promise of fun and friendship, only to discover he's fallen into a trap. All seems lost until the younger sister comes to the rescue with new-found power, fighting off all who dared harm him with no concern for her own safety, only to be re-payed with words of anger and hate that leaves only dust in the place of her heart. The enemy see the chance... and strikes. With her last breath she surrenders all of her new power to him feeling only love for her brother despite his harsh words."

The King did all he could to stop trembling, the agonizing pain in his chest was unbearable. "I will do as you say if only to keep anyone else from going through the same pain as me."

"Very well your highness."

* * *

The next morning the entire kingdom mourned for the loss of their greatest king. All he owned had been divided among his family and dearest friends, and his eldest grandson was named the new king to lead the kingdom for many years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Junior's POV**

I couldn't believe what happened. One minute this over stuffed burlap sack named Oogie Boogie and his goon squad tries to dissect my skull to 'see what makes death tick'. Then my little sister shows up, and she's got demon powers! She cut down and smashed Oogie's gadgets like they were made of tinfoil.

"Please oh sweet and freakish little girl, spare me!" Oogie begged on the floor, looking up at Minnie in fear as one of her many tentacles grabbed my skull and lifted it off the floor, "I didn't mean to harm your little brother,"

'Little brother?!'

"I never would. I am but a lonely Boogeyman who only wanted a friend, that's all. Oh please have mercy on this little Oogie Boogie."

"Let's get out of here!" Shock cried as she, Lock, and Barrel left through a secret exit.

"Such a pathetic wretch art thee that I am forced to lay down mine claws out of revolted pity. But heed mine warning... shouldst thou ever lay your tainted hand on my brother or any other, thine life will be mine to judge with unforgiving resentment and to terminate with delighted retribution." Minnie warned before turning to walk towards my currently-headless body. "Keep in mind, Hell hath no fury..." She added, leaving the line hanging ominously and gently placed my skull back on the neck of my spine.

"I didn't ask for your help." I said in a low voice. Minnie was always upstaging him, always getting the attention, and always trying to be better then him. She was the golden child and I was stuck playing second fiddle. If I had veins they'd be popping as all the years of pent up rage and envy raced out. Suddenly everything went pitch black.

 **3rd person POV**

Junior found himself in an empty hallway with marble columns. He groaned as it felt like his skull got hit by a truck.

"Huh? Where… am I?"

"Where you are needed."

"Who's there?" Junior stood quickly. "Where are you?"

"Follow the light boy."

Further down the hall he could see something shining. He started walking towards it as the light seemed to get brighter. "If I weren't a reaper I'd say this was death."

He came to a mirror on the wall and jumped at the sight of his reflection. It looked like boy, a human boy with crystal blue eyes.

He looked down at his hands and saw the were indeed covered in flesh. "How-"

"Come now boy time is of the essence." the voice spoke from further down the hall.

Junior was somewhat rattled, but continued down the hall. "Are you the one who called me here?"

"Indeed I am, Grim Junior." the voice spoke.

The young reaper came to a large room with a elderly man dressed in robes sitting on a throne in front of a hearth containing a white fire.

"Welcome young man." he spoke with a smile

"Okay I'm here, now who are you, and how do you know me?"

"I am Raztech, and I have been with you all your life."

"Huh?" Junior tilted his head with a lost expression.

"I am you and you are me."

"That makes no sense."

"It means you are a reincarnation of me."

"Wait, that means a soul coming back, but completely new, right?"

"Where do you think we are?" he gestured to the room around with a smile.

"Alright, this is crazy. My dad's death, how can a son of his end up being someone else?"

Raztech laughed a little. "My boy, even reapers like you have souls, this is merely the most ancient part of our shared soul." his smile then turned to a frown. "But that is not the matter for which I have brought you here."

"Then what is it?"

"First let me offer a seat." with a single hand gesture the fire moved to the spot across from Raztech and created another throne.

Junior walked over and sat down in the throne facing Raztech. "So, what's the real issue?"

"It is about what you are about to do, in the soul time has no meaning. So I will tell you this now: you mustn't hurt your sister."

"Minnie? Why?" frowned Junior.

"Because I can not allow the mistakes of the past to be repeated.

"What do you mean?"

"I too had a younger sister."

"Well what happened?"

"Her name was Ziloni, she and I were a lot like you and Minnie."

"So she was a big show off too?" Junior crossed his arms.

"I will admit, me and her did tend to have our differences. But that's with any pair of siblings." Raztech sighed. "But think about all that's happened since you left the party up to this moment."

Junior kept his arms crossed, but complied and closed his eyes. "Well I played fetch with a ghost dog, got nabbed by the Terrible Trio who were only interested in whether or not I had powers like my dad, then got knocked out and nearly cut open by that Oogie Boogie creep, then Minnie shows up and, big surprise, she's got awesome powers and kicks ass."

"And now you're so jealous of her that you want to scream?"

"Exactly!"

"I too was in a similar situation when I was a boy. Lured away with promises of treasures and treats, only to fall into a trap set by monsters. I was saved by my dear sister Ziloni after she had acquired a great power. When the battle was over she ran to me with worry. That was when I made the worst mistake of my life."

Junior uncrossed his arms and listened

"I screamed at her, insulted her, made her heart shatter like it was made of glass. The creatures she saved me from saw this as an opening and tore her limb from limb."

Junior gulped as Raztech gripped his pants. "With her final breath she gave her power to me and said that she still loved me."

Raztech stood up and Junior saw it in his eyes the cold exterior of a true warrior who had lost something dear. "I used that power to drive the monsters that killed her into extinction in one fell swoop and was able to live into my golden years, but without my sister it was a hollow life, no matter how much I smiled, the pain was always there because of my misguided envy."

"Wait, so you're saying that might happen to me and Minnie?"

"Without a doubt, on this day should you hold on to your envy as I did then your sister will perish."

Junior's eyes widened. Sure he didn't like Minnie being a show off and getting praised more than him, but wanting her dead is far from what he wanted.

"Our time is at an end Junior, take what you have learned and prevent history from repeating."

In a flash Junior had returned to the waking world. He looked up and saw Minnie's worried expression. "Brother, art thou feeling well?"

"Minnie…" Junior looked up to her. "Um….about what I just said about not needing help. I….was wrong."

"What? You spoke no such words." she tilted her head.

"Uh...Well, if I did, it's because I was running my mouth." he stood up. "I've been jealous of you for the longest time, your so much better than me at… just about everything. I always thought you were showing off to make me feel like a loser."

Minnie was stunned to hear that as Junior didn't sound like he was joking. He was pouring his heart out on her. "That is far from the truth dearest brother. I only sought to impress you."

"Wait, you...you were trying to impress me?" Junior blinked.

"Yes. I always wished for thou to be prideful of myself. I held no ill will towards you to make thee feel envy and hatred towards me."

"Minnie."

"Oh gag me!" Oogie taunted. "All this mush is gonna make me puke!

"Shut it you talking potato sack!" Junior called back.

"Oh, so you think you're so tough now? Well then let's see how you tough you are against this!"

Oogie pulled the lever beside him as the floor opened up and a large robot slid up with it being in the shape of a jack-o-lantern with arms and legs. "Behold the Pumpkinator!"

 **"Trick or Treat."** spoke the robot moving towards the kids.

"Minnie, look out!" Junior pushed her out of the robots reach. The robot's hand missed her, but snatched him up.

"Junior!" Minnie cried out as she saw her brother struggle in the robot's hold.

Oogie laughed maniacally. "Grind that little bag of bones into a fine powder, but make sure you leave his skull for me to cut up!"

The Pumpkinator started squeezing as Junior cried out from the pain.

' _Junior, can you hear me?'_

'Raztech?'

' _Because you were willing to give your own life for your sisters, the seal holding my power from you has been broken.'_

Junior felt the pain increase, but started feeling something else in his chest. "What's going on? My bones feel like they're burning."

"Let mine brother go!" demand Minnie creating a sword with her powers as her eyes became green.

"Rip that brat apart!" Oogie commanded.

Junior heard that and gasped.

The Pumpkinator was about to comply, but saw its hand slowly unfurl as a bright light was glowing in it. It stumbled back as the light made its limb glow red from the amount of heat and dropped Junior who safely landed on the ground before glaring at the robots. "DON'T! TOUCH! MY SISTER!" Junior's body was enveloped in white fire with his body being a dark silhouette.

"WHAT?!" Oogie backed away as Minnie looked up in awe at the flames.

' _Well done_ Junior. _You have unlocked a power that will make you the fiercest being in the underworld And most others, The Everflame.'_

'Thank you Raztech.' Junior glared at the Pumpkinator.

"Kill him!" ordered Oogie.

 **"Trick or Treat!"** The Pumpkinator raised a leg to try and crush Junior.

Junior gathered a large mass of his new power and released it at the mechanical opponent with a mighty cry.

The flames consumed the leg while the robot was stunned and saw the flames race up its body and fell back with its machinery burning and melting from the fire.

"No! That's not possible!" the boogieman cried. He and Minnie watched as the overheating robot exploded with parts flying everywhere.

"Oogie!" Junior shouted in rage. "Time to burn!"

Oogie backed away in fear as the reaper boy slowly walked towards him with the flames still covering his skeletal form.

' _No Junior, do not waist your power on the likes of him.'_

'But he nearly killed Minnie. He doesn't deserve mercy.'

' _Can you honestly bring yourself to kill such a lowly creature? Look upon him Junior, do you seek to lower yourself to his level?'_

Junior looked at Oogie trembling in fear while trying to stay as far away from him as possible. "Dang it!" He groaned. "Alright, you go free, but only because you're just so pathetic. So me and my sister are leaving, gotta problem with that you Muppet reject?"

"N-No! Please go right ahead!" he stammered out.

Junior pulled up his hood and let the flames go out. "Minnie, let's go."

"Yes brother dearest." she said quickly following him out.

The two found their way back into town and headed for city hall where their parents, aunt, and uncle were waiting for them.

"Grim Junior, MiniMandy, where have you two been?" their mother questioned.

"We had a little trouble with some wannabe named Oogie Boogie." Junior answered.

"Oogie Boogie?" Grim and Sally gasped.

"Are you both alright? I know how Oogie can get." spoke Jack.

"He tried to cut my skull open." Junior said.

"Remind me to take his soul later on." spoke Grim.

"It's okay dad. In fact, I should be thanking him" Junior pulled down his hood to show his bones were now pitch black.

"Junior, what da hell happened to ya?"

"Just this." with but a thought the Everflame enveloped his body once again

Grim, Mandy, Jack, and Sally stared at the flames while Minnie felt a soothing warmth just being near them.

Junior smirked at the looks on her faces "It's called-"

"Da Everflame!" finished Grim In astonishment.

"Exactly." Junior looked to his father in confusion. "How did you know?"

"I've know of only one mortal who wielded dat power, da once great King of Atlantis, Raztech."

"King of Atlantis?!" Junior and Minnie gawked.

"Yeah, and right after he died tings went to hell from civil war, famine, and of course the whole sinking into da sea ting."

'Wow.' thought Junior.

"Da oddest ting was dat I never claimed his soul. It was already gone when I got dere."

'This is gonna be good for a laugh.' thought Junior with a grin. "I know where he is dad."

"Where?" Grim looked to his son.

"Inside me," Junior pointed to himself. "I'm Raztech's reincarnation."

His family stared at him as all went silent.

"Let's go to uncle Jack and aunt Sally's house and I'll tell you everything."

His parents seemed to go along with the reason as they started walking back to Jack's house.

They sat at the kitchen table as Junior went into full detail of the events that occurred leading up to leaving Boogie's torture room.

"After that me and Minnie came back to town."

"My goodness." Sally breathed with her hands at her chest.

"Quite stunning." remarked Jack.

"Indeed." Mandy added, sounding mildly impressed.

"I just can't believe dis!" Grim paced. "I've been searching for Raztech's soul for tousands of years and now I can't even claim it."

"Tis truly an amazing if not grim tale." spoke Minnie looking at her brother.

"It's just not fair." Grim best his head into the table. "All da time I wasted trying to find dat coot."

"Quit whining over it." spoke Mandy. "You should be more focused on a more important matter."

"What's dat?" asked Grim still pouting.

"If you didn't take Raztech's soul, then who did?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna wring deir necks when I find out."

"No time like the present Grim." came a voice from nowhere yet everywhere.

"Who's that?" asked Junior.

"I know dat voice." Grim stood up quickly. "Clockwork!"

"That's right." a clock hand appeared out of nowhere and turned full circle, creating a portal for the master of time himself to cross through.

"What's da Ghost Master of Time doin' here?" Grim frowned.

"I just wanted to thank Junior for helping in the plan."

"What plan?" asked the young reaper.

"To prevent cataclysmic events from transpiring."

"That sounds bad." Mandy stated

"It's nothing to worry about anymore milady. Now that Minnie still lives those event have been erased." Clockwork said said making the young Nergal hybrid smile. "However had she died Minnie would have given her Nergal eye to Junior and unintentionally created a monster capable of cosmic destruction."

Minnie lost her smile while Junior was surprised.

"I cannot reveal much more at this time, but I can tell you that time has been rewritten, and thanks to me Junior now possesses the power of the Everflame."

"You! You're da one who took Raztech's soul." Grim tightened his fist.

"I understand your anger towards me doing something that's in your domain, but I needed to make this change to prevent dangerous threats from happening."

Grim looked ready to strangle the ghost until Mandy stopped him. "Tell me Clockwork, what is the full extent of this Everflame?"

"Put simply, it is a power second only to God himself."

Junior's jaw dropped to the ground, literally, while Mandy looked intrigued.

"The Everflame's abilities are nearly endless with only one exception, it cannot create life."

Junior picked up his jaw and set it back in place. "So I can even make objects? Like legit things I can use as long as possible?" asked Junior.

"At your current level of control your power is limited, but with practice and patience you will be able to do almost anything."

"Awesome!" Junior pumped his fists

"Agreed Junior." Mandy's lips worked into a smile shocking everyone.

"Someone check the weather report in Hell," Junior spoke. "Because I think it just froze over."

"Mother, why are thou smiling?" asked Minnie who was stunned since that rarely, if anything, never happened.

"A power second only to God in the hands of our family, why wouldn't I?"

Junior gulped as he swore he could see the image of a great demon rising from his mom with a hungry look on its face.

"One last thing I should mention." Clockwork spoke again. "The Everflame can never be taken from its bearer, only given away."

"Woah." Junior breathe out. "So if I wanted to give it to someone else then it would be theirs?"

"Correct." Clockwork nodded. "Just don't try giving it out to everyone unless you know they can be trusted."

"I understand." the young reaper nodded just as his mother stood and walked over to him. He gulped at seeing her still smiling.

"Junior, give it to me." she reached out to her son.

"Mandy, what are you doin?" Grim asked in concern.

"A power such as this cannot be left in the hands of a mere child."

"Hey!" Junior cried back, insulted.

"Let's face fact Junior, in the hands of someone like you the Everflame would only do more harm than good."

Junior lowered his head at his mother's words

"And like you could do much better?" Grim threw in.

"I respect the power at my disposal and a power that is second only to God in my hands will be the crown jewel of my armory."

"Mother, with all do respect, perhaps brother should keep it." Minnie suggested.

"Come now Minnie, if anything it should be in your possession. You're clearly more capable than your brother."

Junior gripped his hands as he was feeling more and depressed with each word from his own mother.

"Now Junior, give the Everflame to me." Mandy almost ordered

Junior kept looking down and started getting angry. "No." he muttered

"What was that?" Mandy narrowed her eyes.

"I said, NO!" he yelled looking at his mother straight in the eye with anger. "This power will NEVER be yours, mother!" he spat the last part as he stood. "It is _mine_ to do with as _I_ please, deal with it!"

Jack, Sally, Grim, Minnie and even mandy stared at Junior in shock. He had done something few had ever done and survive. He just talked back to Mandy without any fear.

"Let's go Minnie, I need some air." Junior turned and walked towards the door with Mandy's eyes slightly widened in surprise.

The two walked out and headed for the pumpkin patch. All the while Minnie looked at her brother with even more respect.

Junior stopped and took a deep breath. "Man, that felt good."

"Brother, that was truly amazing."

"She'll probably be mad cut of my allowance forever, but I don't give a damn." Junior sat on one of the pumpkins while letting out a deep breath. "Someone had to tell her that she can't have whatever she wants."

"That was truly a display I hath never witnessed." Minnie remarked sitting next to him.

"It was, wasn't it? And not only that, I walked away without so much as a scratch." he smirked.

"Be cautious dear brother. Mother will be furious when we return."

"...she can bitch about it all she wants" Junior stood and walked over to the twisted hill. "I'm not letting the Everflame fall into her power hungry mits."

"Brother, art thou feeling alright? Thou hast changed ever since learning of thine power."

"I feel better than I have in my entire life." he spoke igniting his flames.

Minnie watched as he went up the hill.

"This day forward I will not be pushed around any more." the flames burned away his clothes making Minnie blush and look away. The flames then materialized muscles and skin tissue over his bones followed by a new outfit consisting of a pair of boots, pants, dress shirt and a hooded cloak. All of which were white as the flames that formed them.

Hearing the flapping of the cloak, Minnie looked back at him as he stood at the top of the hill.

"I am Grim Junior, the Black Bone Prince, son of death incarnate, and bearer of the Everflame!"

"So beautiful." Minnie's eyes sparkled at the sight. "Brother, you will be a noble worthy of respect from those who witness your strength." muttered Minnie who couldn't stop looking at her brother's new eyes.

Unknown to either children, someone else was watching from the shadow of a tree.

"Seems I lost a tool, but gained a better weapon." grinned the figure as Junior's form could be seen reflecting off their sunglasses.


	3. Chapter 3

Castle Grimskull, home of the The Grim Reaper and the Bitch Queen. The family sat outside at a table with armed guards nearby.

Many of them, and the servants were still adjusting to the change of their young Prince who sat calmly, enjoying his lunch, with his mother giving him a death glare from across the table.

Both Grim and Minnie felt awkward as they looked between the two, careful not to say anything lest they break this moment.

"You can look at me like that until your face gets pruny mom, I'm not scared of you anymore." Junior said taking a sip from his drink.

Many stiffened at his words while Mandy grit her teeth

"Don't get cocky with me Junior. You forgot your place in this castle." she spoke with a calm, but slightly edged tone to her voice.

"At least I'm being the mature one here, you're pouting like a spoiled brat who didn't get her way."

At that everyone really grew scared while the glass in Mandy's hand seemed to gain a crack or two as her grip tightened on it while she kept her face the same.

"Uh, Son, I thought Clockwork said ya didn't have da powah to create life, how do ya have flesh?" Grim questioned to break the tension.

"It's actually the soul that I can't create," the boy replied. "Let me explain, the Everflame gives me great power which helps in transmutation of energy into matter, however it can't create a soul, that's God's terf. Us reapers already have souls so I can form working organs, muscles, even hair that grows on its own. As an added bonus I made it so sweat just slides right off each and every strand, keeping it smooth as silk."

"Truly it doth sound impressive." remarked Minnie quickly.

"You have no idea sis, Raztech gave me access to his knowledge and experience so I can learn how to use it properly. The Everflame is also the reason I sucked so bad at magic, since it was sealed at the time I had no magic whatsoever."

"Doesn't change anything." remarked Mandy with a dismissive wave.

"Really? Bet I can prove you wrong." he dared with a grin that made all the servants and guards tense up and start fearing for their very souls. "I do something only a Reaper can do and you let me and Minnie go to the surface for a while."

"Really? You must take me for a fool if you think that's hardly worth a bet." she scoffed with an amused look in her eyes. "But if you can't… I take the Everflame."

"Deal." Junior replied as his hand was covered in white fire and held it out to his mother.

Mandy stood up before grasping the hand with a frown, but a cocky glint in her eyes.

"Charles, get one of the feral beasts from the dungeon. I need a target after all." Junior moved from his seat and started doing stretches

"Yes young Prince." saluted the First Guard as he turned and headed to the dungeon.

"Dis won't end well either way." Grim rubbed his skull.

"I agree father." Minnie nodded.

Soon a wild beast was carted out in chains. It was a lycan like monster with gray fur, broad forearms and bone like armor over its body.

"I have brought the creature as you instructed young prince." spoke Charles as his men made sure the creature couldn't break free.

"Nice choice." Junior commented. "Now just hold it until I'm ready." Junior moved away and held out his hand. The Everflame ignited in his palm and slowly formed into a black shaft, at the bottom was a flame shaped pommel, and at the top was a white sickle. He twirled it in his hands and grinned while looking at the creature. "Release the beast!"

Charles nodded and snapped his fingers as his men started unlocking the chains and moved out of the way as it lunged.

Junior held his weapon to the side and bent his legs before rushing at the monster.

Minnie watched with her hands on her mouth as they got close to one another.

The creature bared its fangs and brought its claws down towards the small skeleton boy.

 _*SWACK*_

Instantly Junior had swung his weapon, cleaving the monster's head off and landed on his feet as the body slammed onto the floor with the head rolling a few feet before stopping. It blinked in confusion noticing everything was taller.

The grim family stared at the head while the boy walked over rubbing his nails on his shirt.

"That head will stay off forever, so I win."

Grim and Minnie turned to Mandy who kept her same frown while her eyes narrowed slightly.

The hand she shook with was surrounded by white fire which went flying back to her son.

"You remember the deal, right?" he grinned. "Minnie get ready. we're going up top."

"Yes brother." nodded Minnie before walking back inside to freshen up.

"Charles I need a lift, can you drive us, Oh! And we need a little money from the treasury."

"At once young prince."

"Later Mom, see ya Dad." Junior waved to his parents as he walked away with the scythe over his shoulder.

Grim and Mandy watched him go and while Mandy silently fumed, Grim seemed impressed.

Junior smiled and puffed out his chest as he walked the halls.

 _"Not bad Junior."_ spoke Raztech.

"Thank's Raz, I just love messing with that royal pain in my-"

 _"But you should be careful, I once had a nursemaid that was like your mother. She could only be pushed so far before she… well let's just say it was a bad day for me."_

"Someone like my mom? Maybe she reincarnated too." joked Junior.

Later out front, the loyal servant of the Grim family waited out with a car ready for the trip and a satchel in his hand.

Junior came walking out and saw his sister wasn't there yet. "Where's my sister?"

"I believe she has yet to come out and might still be getting ready." spoke the servant.

"Give her another five minutes, and if she's not here go find her." he ordered while walking over and leaning against the car's side.

"As you wish, but I must ask young master, why do you suddenly want to go to the surface?"

"Well…..can I trust you not to tell my mom?"

"That is a large problem young prince. If she finds out, it is within my duty to tell her."

"Well try as hard as you can not to. See I NEED to go to the surface, to recharge the Everflame."

"What do you mean? I assumed the power was inside you." spoke Charles confused.

"It is, but in all the times I've used it most of its power I had has been drained. I need the sun to recharge it, Halloween town has its own synthetic sun but its not the same as the real thing, so..."

"Ah, I see now." Charles nodded.

"If mom ever found out, she'd take advantage of that weakness and try to use it to get the Everflame from me. A power second to God is the last thing we need at her disposal."

Lord pain just gave a nod as they saw Minnie running over. She had her usual clothes on, but now she also had a black skirt with white skulls and a little make up

"Mine dearest apologize for making thou wait."

"Nah it's cool. In fact I think I should change too, just a sec." With some of what little power he had left he created a white suit and shoulder cape with a black skull on it.

"You clean up nicely young Lord." Charles nodded while Minnie tried to hide her blush.

"Well let's go." he opened the door and nodded her to get in first.

After Minnie got Charles held out the satchel. "This contains the appropriate amount of money you requested."

"I shall take it." Minnie accepted the bag and Charles went to the driver's seat and started the car before pressing a button on the side of the steering wheel. The vehicle slowly took on a slight shine before being lifted up and vanished on the spot.

Up in the sky a winged figure looked down. "So the Everflame has indeed resurfaced, but in the Underworld? I must report this at once."

The car reappeared on a city street corner with no one noticing and blended in the normal sight of the city with Junior and Minnie looking out the windows.

"Children, welcome to Ivoryton City." Charles spoke.

"Wow, not bad." commented Junior. "Open the sunroof so I can recharge as we go."

"Yes young Prince." Charles hit a button and the tinted window in the ceiling opened letting the sunlight shine in.

Junior let out a content sigh and relaxed in his seat. "I can feel the sun's rays enriching the Everflame within me."

"I hath no idea brother requested a trip like this for that purpose." remarked Minnie.

"Minnie we need to talk about a couple things."

"What does thou wish to discuss?" she asked feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"You can't tell mom about my reasons for this trip." he frowned, "You know how she'll get."

"If what brother just said was a clue, am I right to assume you needed sunlight for your new found power?"

"Yeah, all the time it was Clockwork before I was born drained it, and I have been using it a lot." he leaned back and smiled. "We came on a nice clear day. Also….let me do all the talking, people these days don't speak like poets"

"Doth mine use of the formal language not fit in?" she spoke in surprise.

"It's what you're best at, even if it is a little out of date. It gives you an extra touch of class."

Minnie felt her face heat up a little at that and looked away with a smile.

"Charles just stop at the next turn, we'll take a stroll and meet you in an hour after I'm charged up, and we've had a bite to eat.

"Are you sure young prince? I don't want to leave your side in the event both of you run into trouble." he spoke keeping his eyes on the road.

"Charles, we grew up in the Underworld, I'm the next Grim reaper, Minnie is half Nergalian, and our mother is the Bitch Queen."

Charles and Minnie gasped.

"Brother! I know mother is quite firm and strict, but the use of such language is unbefitting of you."

"Minnie, I was using her formal title, you think they call her that to insult her? She picked it herself. Dad told me after I asked him about it."

"Oh." spoke Minnie with an embarrassed blush. 'I have made a fool of myself.'

"Still young master you may want to refrain from calling her that in public." Charles said as he pulled over.

"If I did and they met her, they might agree." he joked and opened the door. "Go enjoy yourself and we'll call you for a pick up later."

"As you wish young prince." nodded Charles as Minnie shut the door and he drove away from them.

Junior reached into his pocket a pulled out his phone. "Let's see if there are any Ice cream parlors in the area." he said accessing his map app.

"Sometimes I will not get thou brother." Minnie shook her head. "What is wrong with simply asking one for directions?"

"I'm just testing my new phone. Oh cool, there should be one down the next few blocks, how much money did Pain give us?"

Minnie opened the satchel and gasped at the large rolls of multiple bills.

"Yup, I'd say that's enough." chuckled Junior in awkwardness.

At the local ice cream parlor, a young boy with short red hair, green eyes wearing a black shirt with tan pants and black shoes was slurping a milkshake until his head was gripped in pain.

"Ah! Brainfreeze!" he shouted out and gripped his head.

"You're a dope you know that?" said the girl in the seat next to him. She had long red hair and blue eyes she was dressed in a yellow shirt black pants and black shoes.

"Sometimes Gregory, I can't believe you're my twin."

"I feel the same way Heather." he spoke rubbing his head.

"Man you two need to chill." spoke a diminutive boy with black hair and spectacles.

"Tim's right." a larger boy with dark hair crossed his arms. "You two need to learn to get along like normal siblings."

"She's hardly normal Johnny." spoke Gregory pointing to Heather. "Besides this city is almost too normal, I wish something completely new would happen."

 _*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

The parlor door opened and the four children turned to see two more kids. Both were well dressed and looked like they held importance. They watched as they walked over to the counter.

"What kinda dorks dress like that?" Gregory snickered to his friends and sister.

"Be nice." hissed Heather slapping his arm. "They're obviously new, and if I had to guess, they come from high class families."

Junior rang the bell before a jolly looking man with a large belly and white facial hair walked up.

"Good evening children! What can I get for you today?"

"Let's see…" Junior looked over the item on the menu before Minnie tapped his shoulder and pointed to the strawberry surprise sunday. "My sister Minnie will take that and I'll have….. Ooh the choco-bonanza."

"Excellent choices! You're free to sit down and I'll bring them right to you."

Junior was about to walk away when he noticed the tip jar had only two cents on it. "Minnie, money please."

She nodded and pulled out the large roll of tens.

"Woah! Look all that money." Johnny pointed out in a hushed tone.

Junior pulled out $50 and put in the jar before returning the money to his sister and the two went to get a table.

"They're definitely high class kids." spoke Tim fiddling with his glasses.

"And so generous." Heather sighed looking at Junior. "You never find that in boys these days."

"Aw, someone has a crush." snickered Gregory. "Hey, wait a minute."

Heather ignored him and walked over to the boy in white.

The kids noticed and turned to her with Minnie finding herself uneasy with the girl.

"Hi there, I'm Heather O'reilly. It's nice to see new faces in town, especially cute ones." she looked at Junior as said the last part.

"Hi there, I'm Joe Black jr, but you can call me Junior." he greeted using his variation of his father's human name. "This is my younger sister MiniMandy, but everyone calls her Minnie."

Minnie just nodded while frowning at the girl.

"She's cute." Tim slurred and was practically drooling.

"Mind if I join you two?" she asked while fluttering her eyes.

"I guess so." Junior shrugged. "That alright with you Min?"

Minnie didn't say any words before shaking her head with a glare at Heather that both Junior and Raztech noticed.

"That look in her eyes...Junior I'd advise against letting her sit with you two."

"Sorry Heather, looks like I have to say no this time." Junior spoke scratching his neck. "Maybe some other time."

Minnie held back a smile as she and Junior went to an empty table. _'Take that foul temptress.'_

Heather kept her composure and hardened her went back to the others and sat did in her chair.

"Get shot down?" snickered Gregory in a hushed whisper.

"Shut up dork." the blue eyed twin crossed her arms.

"Maybe I could try talking to her?" suggested Tim who idly glanced at Minnie.

"Not you too Tim." Gregory groaned.

"I'm going for it." the smaller not hopped out of his seat and gulped. "Wish me luck."

Junior and Minnie noticed another kid walking over, this one male and seemed nervous as he turned towards Minnie.

"Uh, Hi...I'm T-Tim."

"Hi, I'm Joe Black jr. and this is my sister MiniMandy. But we prefer people calling us Junior and Minnie respectively."

 _'Minnie, even her name is cute.'_

"So what's up?" asked Junior.

"Uh! I… um…. Well I…" the boy stuttered with a blush as he looked to the blonde.

"Heh, looks like you got another admirer Sis." Junior snarked.

Minnie pouted and lightly slapped her brother's arm with a blush.

"Ow! I was just kidding." He replied. "So Tim, what brings you over here?"

"I just…. wanted to talk." his answer was directed more at Minnie than both of them.

 _'He doth seems to be enamored with me.'_ thought Minnie seeing the nervous expression on his face.

"Come on Minnie let's let the little guy sit with us."

Minnie just gave a stern look and shook her head.

"Oh… okay then." Tim slouched and walked away.

Junior was a little confused but said nothing.

"Sorry dude." spoke Gregory as Tim sat back with them.

"There's plenty of fish in the sea." Johnny pat the smaller boys back with his large hand.

"There are?" Gregory ask raising an eyebrow.

Heather growled and punched his shoulder.

"Ow!" he rubbed his arm with a wince.

The old man walked over with the siblings orders on a tray and placed it on the table. "Enjoy you two, and thank you for your generosity. If you need anything else you just let ol' Mr. Wrinket know."

"We will, thanks again." nodded Junior who turned to his sister as the man walked away. "Minnie, why don't you want anyone sitting with us?" Junior asked while picking up a spoon.

"I simply feel as though this day was a day for ourselves." she replied.

"That does sound nice," he said with a thoughtful expression, "but we hardly know anyone else our own ages. It won't hurt to spend a little time with potential friends."

"Even if one doth seem like a temptress?" she asked with a frown referring to the girl.

"You mean Heather?" he blinked "Minnie this isn't the Underworld, it's not like she's gonna drain the life out of me by kissing me." he joked a little, but saw his sister still kept a frown. "Look let's just hang out with them for today and when we get home we'll spend the afternoon playing twister or something."

His offer made her eyes widen and her face went warm at the idea of there bodies touch as they contorted around one another. "Very well brother." she nodded.

"Ok…" he wondered why her face was like that but figured she felt nervous about meeting new people. "But right now, let's just enjoy the ice cream."

While they ate the four mortal children talked among themselves on their plans for the day.

"We could take a walk around the park." suggested Tim.

"Dude could you be anymore of an old geezer?" Gregory spoke and rolled his eyes. "These are the greatest years of our lives and we need to spend them doing something worthwhile."

"And your idea of worthwhile is trying to do three flips on a skateboard, when you've never even touched one." spoke Heather.

"Not funny Heather, I wound up in the hospital after that." Gregory reminded her.

"And I tried telling you before that it wasn't a good idea, but you ignored me."

"Yeah yeah, but seriously, I'd make a deal with the devil if it meant a little excitement." spoke Gregory leaning back in his seat.

"Are you nuts!" Tim slammed his hands on the table. "You remember the reports about what happened in Megaville don't you?"

"Yes, but you know what I mean." spoke Gregory with a frown. "I wasn't being serious. That thing was pretty scary though, it looked like it had a girl in it's claw too."

"Maybe you were just seeing things."

"No, a lot of people claim to have seen the same thing." Tim rubbed his chin. "And recently digitally enhanced photos prove that he did have something in its claw."

"Meaning you should try to watch what you say." remarked Heather.

"I still can't believe almost all of earth's greatest heroes died in that fight." Johnny frowned looking down at the table.

Junior idly heard that last part and raised an eyebrow. "Hey you guys? What are you talking about over there!"

"It's nothing." spoke Gregory waving his hand. "Just the Megaville war."

"The what war?" Junior blinked

"What!? You never heard of it? It's something that everyone in the world knows." spoke Johnny.

 _'Nice one junior,'_ The Prince mentally smacked himself. 'You're already blowing your cover.'

"It's where most of the world's heroes died." spoke Heather.

"At the hands, or claws, of the demon named HIM." Gregory finished

Junior and Minnie's eyes widened at the familiar name.

"No one knows entirely why he did it, but he destroyed the whole city and just left."

"With some small girl in his claws too." Tim finished.

"Oh! Now I remember." Junior lied. "That monster was a real sicko."

"I'll say, and some even said he laughed like it was some kind of game."

"Speaking of which, what are we gonna do for fun?" Gregory tried changing the subject. "If that freak does come back I want to spend as much of my life as possible doing something before hand."

"I got nothin." remarked Johnny.

"Uh, you could show my sister and me around town." Junior suggested. "We're from out of town and could use a good tour of the place."

"Sounds perfect!" Heather and Tim leaped from their seats.

"When you're done you can follow us." Heather grinned

"And we could get to know you better." Johnny smiled.

"Whatever, at least it's something." the green eyed twin shrugged.

Meanwhile Charles had been driving aimlessly trying to find something to spend his own time. He looked down at his phone hoping someone would give him a call for something, He was a servant who needed an order. "Perhaps I can find a shooting range or something somewhere." he said taking his eyes off the road to reach for his phone, but as he did he didn't see the oncoming car on the side road up ahead which resulted in a crash.

Charles fell as the car swerved from the impact and grabbed his head from the sudden dizziness. "Blast it all." he said and sat back up. "Drat! I'll need to try and get the car fixed before the prince and princess call for their pick up."

"Yo!" a voice from outside shouted angrily. "What the hell's your deal!?" A young man shouted as he and a group of scruffy street thugs climbed out the other vehicle.

Charles left the car and adjusted his suit. "My apologies gentlemen, I hope no one was hurt."

"No, but you're about to be!" growled one of them while slipping a pair of brass knuckles over his knuckles. Another grabbed a baseball bat, and another was swinging a chain.

"Can't we discuss this like civilized human beings."

"No." grinned the thug with the bat before he cried out and swung the bat at Charles' head.

Instead of making impact with the desired target, Charles caught it with swift reflexes. "I was hoping you'd say that." he grinned and threw the ruffian back, then returned to the car and pulled out his trusty spiked mace. "You will regret the day you picked a fight with me."

"Get his ass!" called one of the others as they rushed him.

Charles swung the mace with just enough strength to knock them back as well as knock the air from their lungs. Each one fell on their backs and groaned as Charles smirked at them. "You weaklings have no chance against me, if I hadn't held back on that strike you would no longer be drawing breath."

"Damn….you…" groaned one of them while the rest glared

"Perhaps you need further demonstration." Charles frowned then walked over to their car, raising his mace, and took the roof off in one swing. "There, now you have a convertible."

"W-W-What the hell are you!" one said with the others in shock.

"I am Charles, loyal servant of Death and Evil incarnate."

All of them scrambled to their feet before running from the man.

"Mortals such cowards." Charles walking back to his car. "Now to get this to a repair shop."

After paying for their treats the children walked out of the parlor.

"So what's there to do around here?" asked Junior.

"Whatever seems interesting." Gregory replied. "Sometime we go to the arcade or go see a movie at the theater."

"We use to have this club house, but, not any more." Johnny spoke out.

"I miss Casa de Kid." Tim looked up at his large friend.

"We all do little man."

"What happened to it?" Junior asked.

"The local bullies took it over," Heather frowned, "Now they call it Shangrapunk, like that's clever."

"How many are there?"

"At least five, all older than us."

"It's just not fair, we built that clubhouse, by ourselves, in the perfect spot, and they kick us out of it." Gregory fumed.

Junior rubbed his chin in thought. "What if my sister and I help you get you club house back?"

"How are you gonna deal with them? Throw your money and pay them to leave?" asked Gregory with sarcasm.

"We're more than just a couple of rich kids, we've trained to fight off threats to our lives." he retorted with a smirk. "If you can show us the place, you'd be surprised by what we can do."

"Yeah? Well, if you do get them out you can rename it yourselves." Johnny offered.

"Cool, so where is it?"

"At the edge of town by the river." Tim spoke.

"Lead the way."

The kids took the siblings out of town and over a hill to a sunny clearing with litter everywhere, a wooden graffiti covered structure near the river bank and signed with crudely written warning to stay out.

"Just look at this mess." Heather glared.

"Maybe we should leave in case they're in there." spoke Tim.

"No way," Junior spoke walking down the hill. "This is your spot right? You built it?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"But nothing, let's go Min." Junior spoke.

His sister nodded and followed her brother as the others stayed where they were.

As they got closer a boy in his early teens walked out and spotted them. "Hey! Can't you read? It says stay out!"

"Oh we can read, but we're not going anywhere, you are."

"Hey boys! Get out here!" the teen turned to the structure. "We got a couple uppity brats in our hang out."

Soon several other teens came out and gathered behind the first while looking at Junior and Minnie.

One of them moved to the front wearing a Stetson hat with a brown vest over a white shirt, black pants and white shoes. He unwrapped a piece of gum and tossed it in his mouth. "You twerps got a death wish or something?'

"No, but we have technically come so close to death it isn't funny." he grinned with the double meaning in his words. "You losers don't have any right to this place, you stole it. You didn't help build it, and you totally trashed it."

"Wait, you with those dorks we got it from?" Ha! They needed some rich brats to try and make us leave boys!" laughed the leader.

"Joe Black Jr. Heir to the Black family fortune, call me Junior. This is Minnie, short for MiniMandy." he introduced them. "And you are…"

"I'm Barnaby, leader of the Desperado Gang."

"Alright then, we hereby offer you one last chance to leave, or we will make you."

"Heh, Nicky, deal with these little snobs." Barnaby ordered to a boy with red split hair, black muscle shirt, baggy blue pants, and sneakers.

"Where do you punks want me to start first?" he grinned holding his fist up as he approached.

"I'll let you deal with this one." Junior removed the satchel from her. "Try not to mess him up too bad."

"By your command, brother dearest." Minnie spoke.

"Woah, she can talk?" Gregory perked up. "I figured she was the high mighty type who think they're too good to talk to people."

"Wow." Tim smiled as he became weak in the knees and his heart beat like a jackhammer

"Hey Barn, it's a little pathetic fighting a little girl, where do I even hit her." Nick joked.

"Thou speaks louder than dogs," she said taking off her clock. "Which shows how far thine mind touches the ground."

"Ha! Guys get a load of Wilma Shakespear over here, what a geek!" Nick laughed along with the others.

The group on the sidelines groaned, believing their new friends were gonna get creamed.

"You gonna fight, or stand there like a doofus." spoke Junior.

"Wait, wait! You, say something else." Nick pointed to Minnie.

"Thou must be the lowest of the low if you find trivial laughter so amusing before a battle."

"Ahahahaha! Can you believe this!" Nick looked to his group as they laughed harder.

"Wow, these guys really are all brawn and no brain." remarked Junior. "Minnie, show them what happens when you mess with the Black Family."

She nodded before sprinting and swung her leg up before it hit Nick's gut.

"Oof!" the older boy held his stomach before Minnie jumped and kicked off his face, Nick was sent rolling into a tree while Minnie gracefully twirled in the air and landed in front of Junior.

Everyone watching were stunned except for Junior. "Your buddy just got his butt whooped by a ballerina, Boom."

The boys growled at the insult with two of them running at Minnie.

Junior sighed and shook his head, "Minnie give them a demonstration of your dance skills.

She nodded before she took a ballerina's stance with one foot holding her up and the other bent to her side as she held her arms up.

"You're done for brat!" one of the two boys shouted. He brought his fist up and threw it at Minnie, but she bent back and kicked under his chin and twirled to kick again in the his chest.

He stumbled back while the other one tried grabbing for her, but she jumped aside before spinning and slammed her foot into his cheek.

"Three down Two to go, so do the smart thing Barney, and give up." Junior stepped forward.

"Screw that you little punk, and don't call me Barney!"

"Stubborn lunkheads, oh boy."

Minnie resumed her previous stance as the rest of them charged in blindly.

"I got the two bit cowboy you take the other one." Junior spoke.

"As you command brother."

The siblings rushed them with Junior redirecting Barnaby's punch and sending his own fist to the larger boys jaw as Minnie got in close to the other boy and instead of using her feet went for a basic palm strike with both her hands directed at his stomach. He skipped along the ground like a stone and into the river.

Barnaby stumbled back in pain and held his jaw while glaring at Junior.

"If you don't want any broken bones you'll collect your buddies, leave and never come back her again." Junior warned then walked over to the Shangrapunk sign and tore it off. "I claim this clubhouse for those it rightfully belongs to and from now on it shall be known as Fort Blackskull."

"You arrogant little punk." the older boy growled before Minnie pulled him to her face and flashed her demonic Nergal eyes for a brief moment. He reeled back in horror and was kicked on the ground by Minnie. "Let's get out of her!" He shrieked and ran for his life dropping his hat in the process. The others picked themselves up and quickly followed.

"Good job Minnie." Junior walked up and grabbed the hat. "Hey guys the clubhouse is all yours now."

"Ho-ly cow." spoke Heather with wide eyes like her speechless friends.

The Desperado gang stopped to catch their breaths and lick their wounded bodies as well as their pride.

"What just happened?!" Nick groaned running his back and front. "We just got our rearends handed to us on a silver platter, and by two runts."

"I say we go back and teach them a lesson!" spoke one of them.

"ARE YOU NUTS!" spoke a boy who was dripping wet after being sent into the river. "I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THOSE FREAKY KIDS!"

"That girl was especially freaky." spoke Barnaby. "Her eyes they….. They weren't human."

"What are ya talking about?"

"They turned all slitted like a….. Like a Serpent or, or reptile."

"Sure you weren't seeing things?"

"I saw it clear as day. Who ever those two were, they are not from this world."

Junior looked at the kids as they cheered and ran down to them.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!" the twins spoke at once.

"Told you we could handle it."

"You were like bam! and she was all kerpow!" Johnny beamed.

"That...was...a-awesome…" Tim got out while smiling at Minnie with a light blush.

The blonde moved away and held her brother.

"Now you guys have your club house back."

"And it's all thanks to you!" Heather smiled and moved to kiss Junior's cheek but was pushed away by Minnie who gave a 'harumph'. "What? I just wanted to thank him."

"Sorry, she's….having trouble adjusting to being around others our age." he tried to explain to them. "The only boy she knows is me."

"Wow." Johnny spoke is surprise.

"So what do you think of the new name I came up?" asked Junior.

"Fort Blackskull," Gregory mulled over "It's got a certain creepy appeal."

"And now if anyone thinks about taking it, they might be a little cautious."

"Now we gotta clean up this mess." Heather looked around.

"We'll lend a hand. You guys head inside and I'll start out here." Junior said.

"I shall assist you brother."

"No, I like to do it my way."

"Oh, very well." she nodded.

"Come on Minnie, I'll show you around." offered Tim.

The group of five went inside and most of their hearts sank

"Ugh look at what what they did to the place." Heather felt like she would cry. "Everything we worked on is ruined!"

"Whoa! Check it out, PG-13." Gregory chuckled holding up a bra.

"Ew!" his sister cringed.

Minnie blushed and averted her eyes to the ceiling.

"These rock posters are making me uncomfortable." Tim shuddered looking at the pictures of shaggy, angry looking men and underdressed women.

"Don't worry, they're all coming down." spoke Heather.

"And we'll send 'em back to those creep's, as confetti." said her twin with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me." spoke Johnny.

"I need to check and see if they found my card collection," Tim spoke again. "Everyone check your stashing nooks."

All of them spread out as Minnie stayed right where she was.

Heather opened a hidden cabinet in the wall and sighed. "They didn't find my Diary."

"They found my stash!" cried Gregory in anger opening a box that was hidden on the underside of a small table. "I had months worth of candy in here!"

"Hey, easy bud," Johnny tried calling him down. "I found the money I've been saving under the shelves, we'll get you some more later."

"And I still have every Majika card in my collection hidden over the snack shelves."

"Only problem is the walls are all sticky." grimaced Heather. "Seriously, did they just start spraying soda all over the place?"

"Teenagers are such a pain." Tim looked over his cards.

"At least they didn't break any of the furniture." spoke Johnny as he opened a drawer and his face went red at its contents before shutting it.

"What troubles you, my friend?" Minnie asked noticing his expression.

"Magazines, with vulgar images." he replied.

Minnie blushed as Gregory walked over and took a look inside. "Oh…my...god. Well looks like we got some other things to shred." he pulled one out and showed the others.

Tim covered his face with Heather and Minnie blushing before the twin walked over and took it before she started tearing it to pieces.

"Disgusting…. jerky…. free loading…. Er?"

"Louts?" Minnie threw in.

"Yes! thank you." Heather continued tearing the paper.

"My pleasure, and I will be happy to assist." she spoke and reached in to pull one out "Am I to understand this symbol which greatly resembles a bunny's head is not for children?"

"Not even close." sneered Heather as she reached in and started shredding another one.

Back outside Junior was just about finished with his job, using the Everflame to control and manipulate the garbage into one spot rather than incinerating it. Having everything just disappear would raise to many questions.

He smiled, stacking the last of the empty soda cans then topping it with Barnaby's hat. "Done."

 _"You're mastering the Everflame at a much faster pace than even I did."_ the boys past self complemented.

"I'm just going with what my body tells me, and your past experience helps a lot too."

"Hey Juni-" Johnny walked out with a box in his hands and was surprised. "Wow! You work fast."

"Well my parents always wanted me to keep a clean room, so I work fast."

"Well we're gonna head over to those bullies houses and give back their posters and magazine, we ripped them up to get back at them wanna come along and see there reactions?"

"Sure, it'll be a good laugh."

The kids walked through town each with a box in there hands and and went to a house with western decorations.

"This is Barnaby's house." Tim grinned and adjusted his glasses. "Who wants the fun part of telling him?"

"Junior," Gregory spoke. "You put the smackdown on him so you should have the honor."

"Thanks man." Junior grinned and gave the door a few knocks.

They heard footsteps and a woman with blonde curly hair answered the door. "Well Howdy kids, what can I do ye fer."

"Uh, we were looking for a boy named Barnaby? He live here?"

"Oh you know my boy BarBar."

"Oh my gosh." Heather giggled. "Everything from this point is just gravy."

"Um, yeah, my friends got our clubhouse back from him and his thugs and we wanted to give him back his playboy magazines." said Junior.

The woman gasped and looked in the house. "BarBar! Get down here, right now!"

"Mom, I told you I had a crazy day toda-" he went quiet seeing Junior at the front door. "It's him!"

"This young man says you been lookin' at dirty magazines."

"No! Of course not! Anyway he's the one who almost broke my jaw!"

"This young man?" she pointed at the boy with confusion.

"Yeah and his sister beat up my friends too."

His mom looked at the sibling who waved at them before frowning and looking back at her son. "Barnaby Henrietta Smith do I look like an idiot?"

"Henrietta?" Gregory laughed.

"But mom it's true!" the older boy cried.

"Oh and here are the magazine and posters you left at OUR clubhouse." junior opened the box and dumped out the contents on the floor.

"My Playboys!" Barnaby screamed but tried defending himself. "I mean Nick's Playboys."

"Barnaby." frowned his mother with her hands on her hips. "You will clean that up, burn it in the fire place, then march up to your room where you will be grounded for the next three months with no TV and no visiting your friends after school."

"But mom!"

"Four months." the woman spoke to her son.

"What!"

"Five, wanna make it half a year?"

Barnaby shut up then started cleaning the scraps.

"Don't worry Barney five months isn't for ever," Junior jokes. "And at least your mom smiles." Junior said as he walked away. "Let's go Minnie. We gotta get home"

"Already?" Heather asked in dismay.

"Yeah, otherwise our mom will have a fit about us coming home late."

"Well can we come visit you some time?" asked Tim.

"Uh, we live pretty far away, but don't worry we'll be back some time honest." he promised to them then pulled out his phone to call Charles. He hit the redial and held it to his ear.

"Yes, young prince?"

"Charles? We're ready to head home."

"I was afraid of that, I'll follow the GPS lock and come get you."

"Thanks." Junior hung up. "I wonder what he's afraid of."

"Who was that?" asked Gregory.

"Just a family servant/chauffeur/cook/bodyguard."

Their eyes widened hearing all his duties.

"His loyalty to my mom is undying. He even tattooed his entire body with her image."

"That's a little obsessive." remarked Johnny.

"He's really a nice guy when you get to know him."

Not much longer afterwards the damaged car came down the street and both grew worried

"What happened?" asked Junior looking at the indent in the front.

"I am ashamed to say I took my eyes off the road while reaching for my phone to find a shooting range." Charles lowered his head.

"Well at least you didn't end up drunk, now that would have been crazy." spoke Junior walking over to the side door.

"What am I to so if your mother sees this, I will most certainly be punished.

"Simple, you didn't see where you were going, and someone crashed into you before they drove off."

"Well that's not entirely true, I may have… gotten into a fight and…. used my mace."

"You mean that spray stuff people use on bears?" asked Gregory.

"No, I mean my weapon." he held up the spiked weapon.

"Daaaaaang!" Johnny stepped back.

"You fight with that!?" Heather points at the medieval weapon.

"Though a tad... primitive, I'm sure it's very effective." Tim swallowed a lump in his throat.

"It seems I will have to face your mother for my actions." Charles sighed "Come along young Master and Madam."

"Just so you guys know you might be seeing us more often." Junior explained.

"How often?" asked Gregory.

"That depends on something I can't tell you about. "Junior said as he let his sister in the car first before he got inside.

"See you around." spoke Johnny.

"Hey Charlie?" Gregory walked up to Lord Pain.

"It's Charles."

"Right um… mind if I see your tattoos before you head out?"

"I would advise against it, as they encompass my entire body."

"How about just the top part. I'm a little sceptical on this whole perfectly loyal servant stuff Junior says about you."

"My loyalty is absolute! Behold the face of my master!" Lord Pain pulled up his shirt showing a blonde woman, in gothic attire, with eyes that pierced the very soul. "The eyes were the most difficult part."

"That is so sick and awesome." grinned Gregory. "I've been thinking of getting tattoos, who did that?"

"I do my own." Pain smirked at the comment to his handy work.

"Could you give me an all body tattoo?"

Heather groaned as she walked over the the back seat window. "I'm sorry about this, you must know what it's like to have a brother who annoys you, makes you mad, and sometimes makes you wanna slap them into last week."

"Sitting right here." Junior said feeling somewhat insulted.

"That notion is alien to me. I have never felt dread nor any feelings that would show my dislike for Junior, and 'slapping him into last week' or so him harm in any manner is the furthest thing from mine mind, good day! Charles, take us home at once!" she called with her face going red.

"Right!" Charles straighten his shirt and rushed to the driver's seat.

"Bye guys!" Junior called out.

They waved as the car drove off. With others still having trouble processing the new information.

Minnie sat in the car looking as steamed as a vegetable

"Minnie? You alright?"

"I… will be fine." she looked way.

"Okay… Charles we need to make a quick stop, I forgot the money you gave us at the Clubhouse."

"Yes young prince."

"And as long as long as the sun is still out…" Junior used his power to slowly fix the damages done to the car while looking at Minnie. 'What's wrong with her?'

 _"I believe I know."_

 _'Really? Care to tell me Raztech? She's been acting weird all day._ '

 _"In many ways she is much like my Ziloni, she loved me deeply, too deeply if you understand my meaning."_

 _'Wait, we talking like, as in….like like like?'_

"Minnie, Are you….. In love with me?" Junior asked.

"WHAT!" Minnie turned to her brother with a blush before looking away. "NO! O-Of course not, thou art my sibling. How couldst thou ask this?"

"Oh…. Okay, then maybe I could invite Heather on a romantic date on our next visit." he said looking out the window.

"Thou is too good for that temptress!" she cried out before covering her mouth.

"Ah ha!" he turned back and pointed at her. "Raztech was right, you are in love with me."

 _"Just like Ziloni."_

"I…..I…..I….." the younger sister began shedding tears as guilt and shame overcame her before she covered her face. "I...It's true! I have held deep desires for you brother. Many haunt my dreams, others plague mine imagination, and I am unable to rid myself of them"

"Minnie." he said as she sobbed. He scooted over to her and gently pulled her into a hug. "you know we can never happen right, it's sick and wrong."

 _"Be careful, you need to word it right or it will only hurt her more. Being raised up as a proper lady, it only proves that she knows it, but try not to use such blunt words."_

 _'Right….any suggestions?'_

 _"...repeat what I say."_

Junior listened to his words in his mind and nodded. "Minnie look at me."

Minnie shyly moved her hands away and turned to Junior.

"I can't give you the affection one would a lover. But I will always love you as my sister, I need people I can trust, people I can depend on. One day I'll have to get married, but that's doesn't mean I'll stop loving you, ever. As long as I can depend on you to stay by my side, you don't need to be anything special to me."

"But….what if I can never get over these feelings? What if I can never remove you from mine mind?"

"I know you can, you just need to meet other people and not be isolated in the castle all hours of the day." he rubbed her back. "It hurts now, and it will, but I am confident that if you go out and meet good people, you CAN find that special guy that can make you happy. And I'll help you with any troubles you might encounter. Tim seems nice."

Minnie sniffled a little and brought her knees close to her body while letting that sink in.

In the driver's seat, Charles was in yet another great battle, but this one was with his emotions. He tried to keep himself focused on driving while feeling sorry for the young princess, yet also with slight joy as this might help her meet and interact with other people and make more friends.

"Come on Min," he kissed her head. "I know you can beat this. You're so much stronger than you realize." he pulled her into his arms and rubbed her head. "That's one of the best things I love about you."

Minnie sniffled even harder and hugged her brother tight while feeling her insides twist and feel painful.

After retrieving the satchel of money and finishing repairs on the car, they were ready to return to the Underworld. Charles pressed a button on the opposite end of of the wheel from the first one and held on as the car started glowing before they vanished on the spot.

Tthe arrived back at the castle and while Charles went to park the car, the children entered the castle.

"Welcome back Kids." their father greeted. "Don't be gettin' comfy, we have some guests you need to meet, and dey be gettin' impatient waitin' for you."

"Sorry dad." spoke Junior as they got out of the car. "Who is it though?"

"Ya gotta see it to believe it."

Junior and Minnie were confused before they started following their father.

"Now tensions are a little high so try not to say anyting to set them off."

"We'll listen and only speak when told or asked to, right?" spoke Junior.

"Not exactly, dey want the Everflame, and are willin' to make offers for it." Grim said as they approached a door.

"I see." replied Junior with a frown.

Grim opened the door and gasped. There sat at the throne was Mandy with four others on her left was the Shogun of darkness himself, Aku, who doesn't have any legs but instead has small tentacles on the bottom to walk. He had big pointy shoulders and had six horns bending upwards sticking out of his head. His whole body was pitch black except his face which was green and monkey-like with sharp teeth, an open white nose and big eyes. His eyebrows and long beard were made out of flames and he wore a long black and red toga.

Next to him was a demon in a business suit with red boots, grey skin and dark hair.

On the left was an angel with blue and yellow armor and wings that down with light, the other was none other than the dreaded HIM, He was red in color, and had short black hair and red/green eyes. Him's hands were replaced by claws and had a long, curled beard. His outfit was a short red dress with a pink furry collar, cuffs, and bottom of the dress, and a black belt. The feet and legs are covered by long, black thigh-high stiletto boots.

"Dis could get messy."


	4. Chapter 4

Junior wasn't sure how to react seeing so many monarchs of the underworld in his home. Not to mention an angel from Heaven.

 _"You can practically cut the atmosphere with a knife."_ said Raztech, feeling a sense of unease around the lords.

"Um, hello there everyone." he greeted before clearing his throat and composed himself. "I am honored you took time out of your busy schedules to see a meager prince." he moved his hands behind his back and looked to his parents. He may not have been on good terms with his mom but he wanted make sure he wasn't doing anything wrong, and the best way to do that was was reading their expressions, mostly his father.

"Well, the boy seems to be well mannered and knows how to show respect." remarked Aku with a nod. "It is so hard to find nowadays."

"Agreed, even my little Marcy is no princess in the manners." spoke the demon in the suit.

"Well before we get into our family lives, it's time to get down to brass tacks." spoke HIM with a smirk at Junior. "Has your father told you why all of us came here?"

"You came to speak with me." he replied while keeping his cool. _'This is the guy who destroyed Megaville?'_

 _"Indeed, he is not one to be taken lightly._ _Be on your guard with this one."_ Warned the Boy's former incarnation.

 _'trust me, seeing him already gives me the creeps.'_

"To be clear, it regards to what you have, the Everflame." spoke the angel looking ready to fight his way out should he need to.

"Oh, you mean...this?" he questioned before white flames burned away the flesh from his charred and blackened bones while changing his clothes into his new reaper attire.

 _"Don't show off Junior. Remember to stay humble."_ the king of Atlantis berated.

"Hmmm, it looks more impressive in person." remarked Aku with a smile and stroking his beard.

"Very impressive indeed." Grinned HIM.

"But what reason does this interest you?" Junior asked making the flames go down a little while trying to act like he had no idea what they could really do.

"We are aware that the Everflame cannot be taken from those who wield it. But they can give it to another." spoke the demon in the suit.

 _'Uh oh, I know where this is going.'_ thought Junior.

"That is why I, Hunson Abadeer, offer the finest steeds in the nightosphere." he snapped his fingers and five black horses that looked like they were put through a stretcher appeared. "Behold the majestic Monochromicorns."

"Wow, they look quite strong." spoke Junior who tried to seem impressed, to an extent he was, but he wasn't gonna act like a kid who always wanted a pony like a lot of other kids.

"Dis guy can't be serious." Grim whispered to Mandy.

"What did you expect from the master of the Nightosphere? Just be quiet and let's see how far they'll go. After all, this might be amusing." she whispered back while her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Oh how adorable." HIM said rolling his eyes "What's next? Are you going to try and offer him candy next? Come now Abadeer, this is a young man we're dealing with, not a child."

"He is right. That is why I am offering you young man, as many female servants as you want." spoke Aku before clapping his hands before numerous women in kimonos walked in. "These woman are some of the most beautiful and well practiced of my kingdom. In exchange for the Everflame, you may have them and dozens more."

Junior felt a chill run up his spine as he glanced over at Minnie who had her fists tightened and was surrounded in a dark aura.

"And if women are not enough, I will also include a handful of my most elite soldiers."

A small number of soldiers walked in, heavily armored and armed with various weapons.

"Well, they do seem strong, but how good are they in actual combat?"

"For them failure means death. They would perform harakiri before they accepted defeat. I will also give large piece of land in my kingdom where you are free to do what you wish and it will be considered territory of your kingdom as a sign of peace between our kingdoms."

"Um, thank you, that's very kind of you." Junior said hoping Minnie wouldn't attack the women

"Dhat's quite dhe offer." Grim remarked in mild surprise at Aku's sudden generosity. "He didn't even offer so much for Jack's sword.'

"Minnie can handle those soldiers with ease if the situation called for it." Mandy stated.

HIM chuckled and leaned back in his seat. "Alright, I'll see all of their offers. Stallions, land for your own playground, all the women you could ever dream of for the rest of your life, and more money that would put the entire universe to shame. All of that, for the Everflame."

"He's really piling it on." Mandy whispered to grim. "But I can tell they're about to play their final cards."

"And as an added bonus," HIM raised his claws and an image of a young female version of the lobster clawed demon appeared. "I'll also throw in my own daughter, Mimi, as a wife."

Junior's eye sockets widened while seeing the dark aura around his sister grow even bigger. _'Oh man she's gonna blow like Vesuvius.'_

"Oh yeah? Well my little Marcy is a much more better choice." spoke Hunson pulling out a photo of a gray skinned teenage girl with fangs and long black hair in a black leather jacket, white shirt, and black skirt with boots. "She's the last vampire on earth which also technically makes her the Queen of vampires."

"A little too old if you ask me." Aku said looking at the picture. "And last I checked you and her weren't even on speaking terms."

He frowned and adjusted his tie. "Well...part of that's true, but I can get her well eager and happy to be this young man's bride if he wants."

The skeleton boy could already hear his sister grinding her teeth together. 'I really hope she doesn't snap.'

Aku scoffed and waved his hand. "You're wasting your time. My daughter Chi is the perfect girl to be a wife." one of the females walked over while holding a framed picture of a girl with a white face and with red hair while her skin was black as his while in a kimono. "A radiant cherry blossom, who is beloved by all in my domain as an idol."

"Grrrr." Minnie lowered her head to where her eyes were shaded by her hair.

Junior gulped and turned to the angel and tried to keep calm. "And you sir? You've been awfully quiet."

"Because I have not come here to offer trivial things for a power like that. I have come to talk sence into you into giving it to me without anything in return."

The lords looked at him blankly before they started laughing hysterically. Even Mandy's frown seemed to upturn slightly.

"You're not much of a negotiator." Grim deadpanned as he spoke to the angel

"Oh my, ha ha ha, I haven't laughed that hard in centuries." HIM waved. "You my feathery friend should consider a career in comedy."

"I was not joking!" he spoke standing up in anger. "That child must give the power of the Everflame up! He has no idea what power it wields. Before recorded history, God himself bestowed the everflame to the mortal realm to help the world undergo the process of evolution into what it is today and there it was to stay. The Everflame has no place in this vile place, especially in the hands of an ignorant child!"

Junior glared then let out a sigh and looked at the angel. "I am not ignorant of what it can do. In fact, I'm more closer to it then you'd think.

 _"Junior, what are you doing?"_ questioned Raztech in concern.

 _'Just trust me on this.'_ the boy replied "For instance, are you aware of the last person who had the Everflame? If not, then let me inform you of something surprising. The last human to wield the flame never had his soul go onto live in paradise. He went on to be reborn in someone else, which is me." the flames enveloped his hands and he used them to create a golden throne encrusted with jewels.

The lords and angel were surprised while Junior laughed and sat down on it, leaning his elbow on the arm rest, rested his chin on his hand, and crossed one leg over the other. "I am the Black Bone Prince, the reincarnation of the last great king of Atlantis, King Raztech."

 _'Oh boy, now he's gon' and done it.'_ thought Grim slapping his bony forehead.

"Did you all really think I was such a stupid kid that I would give you my power just like that? I'm somewhat insulted."

"If this is true, then this means you must give it to me even more!" spoke the angel. "The Flame is second to my lord himself, and having it in your possession puts all of heaven at risk. Especially ifnig gegx in tgd hsndx of your whore of a mother."

"First off, don't call my mom a whore, its not that I don't think it's true, but the thought of my mom sleeping around makes me physically sick to my stomach." he spoke with a frown as he turned to Mandy. "No offence mom."

"That's minor compared to what others have said, but I'm still going to cut your allowance for that remark."

If he still had eyeballs he would be rolling them as her looked back at the guests. "Second, assuming I'm going to destroy heaven, when I have no real reason to, is just ignorant and kinda puts your kind in a bad light if that's how you consider everyone who lives down here to be like. I'm not giving the Everflame away to you, or the mass of darkness who goes by the name of Shogun of sorrow, or even the crossdressing lobster man who looks like he belongs in a strip club."

You could literally hear a pin drop as silence was heard in the room with Grim and Minnie looking at him in shock, Aku, Hunson, and HIM slowly glaring at him with the angel close behind them, and Mandy herself looking like she was honestly trying to keep from smiling, possibly laughing.

"Look, the everflame is all I really got going for me, and I don't need scores of women to serve me when I already have a follower whose loyalty to me is absolute." He said gesturing to his little sister. "And not only is she loyal she can also hold her own when she needs to. Let's see those soldiers of your's in action Aku."

"Hmm, if a demonstration is what you want, then I approve. Men, attack the boy!"

The men gave out a battle cry before charging at Junior. Said boy showed no fear, before Minnie stepped between them then used her Nergal powers to create a pair of swords as she charged through their ranks and cut them to pieces. The bodies of the fallen soldiers turned to smoke leaving only sliced armor and broken weapons.

The lords were surprised while Minnie put her swords away and walked back to bow to her brother. "The deed is done dear brother."

"See? Minnie is someone who's always been there for me, someone close. And someone I know for sure won't go off and stab me in the back for this power. Even if I didn't see how much she cared about me at first. So let me get this out of the way. I'm keeping the flame, I'm not gonna go off and use it against God, and I'm not interested in all that stuff for something like this. Especially since I'm sure most of you with it would go ahead and plan to rule over the whole universe, which would mean harming my family and countless other innocent lives. That is something I won't let happen." he said standing up and made the throne dissapear with a wave of his hand.

"I'd be careful what you say you little brat." spoke HIM standing up while glaring at the boy. "Even with that power, that doesn't make you any better than me. And unless you know how to use it to its fullest extent then you're just a cocky little kid. I'll leave, but be warned you've made a big mistake."

"You mean not giving you the Flame or calling you a cross dressing stripper?"

He gritted his teeth before turning and walking towards the door.

"It's nothing personal man, it's just, when I see those high heel boots I think 'Drag Queen'." he spoke out to HIM before turning to the other two lords. "I take it you two wanna tell me something like what he just said?" he asked them.

Hunson stood up and dusted his suit off. "Just remember you lost out on a lot of good stuff, especially my little girl. I'll see myself out."

"Watch your back child, for you have just made powerful enemies this day." spoke Aku as he made his way out with the women he brought following.

"Well dat could have gone better." Grim let out a sigh. "This is going to be hard to explain to the council."

"To be honest Junior, I can't tell whether to be proud for how you got under their skin, or even madder that now we might have to deal with them in the future. Of course, HIM would have been one of the biggest threats from the beginning, and possibly Aku since those two are close friends, and Hunson...he's always been a little weird but I never really considered him an actual threat." remarked Mandy. "I mean the people of his realm are all a bunch of pussy ass wimps who shit bananas from their ears."

 _'The fact you almost feel pride in me is the thing I'm more shocked by.'_ he said before looking to the angel and walked over. "Hey man, mind if I ask you something?"

"You want to know if homosexuals get into heaven correct?"

"What? No, no..." junior grimmaced. "although the question has come to mind once or twice in my life."

"As long as they are without sin they are welcome. You'd actually be surprised at how often we get asked that."

"Okay that answers that. But I want to know….hold on." Junior raised his hands and formed a soundproof barrier around them leaving the angel to wonder just how much mastery of the everflame the boy poses. "Look, I know I probably can't go through the Pearly Gates, but I want to know….is there any chance my sister can?"

"...Well, residents of this world are not judged on environment, but what they've done and what sins they may or may not have committed. If she has condoned no sin whatsoever, then even living here, she does have a chance of entering and be welcomed into our Lord's embrace should the time come."

"Okay, that's all I really wanted to know." Junior said before dropping the field. "One last thing, I want you to deliver a message to God."

"What message would be so important for me to deliver?"

"You can tell him I'll take care of the flame, I'm not going to hand it out to anyone who would misuse it. And that's a promise, swear to god." he said drawing a cross over himself with his fingers.

The angel was surprised and slowly nodded before making his way out of the room. "We will hold you to that." He said before the doors closed.

(Aku City)

The Shogun of Darkness himself had his fingers locked together while riding on the train he took and was not pleased. The train came to a stop in front of the palace when Aku came out and went through the front door where he was greeted by his daughter.

"Hello father, how did the meeting go?" Chi asked bowing slightly before looking at her father.

"Not well." he grumbled. "My attempts to get that child to surrender the Flame failed, and his arrogant attitude has only gotten him in hot water with me as well as Hunson and HIM."

"Sounds like an idiot." she remarked to herself as she walked beside her father.

"But I have to admit, the boy has talent with the flame. Especially with the short time he has possessed it." remarked Aku as they walked together and towards their palace where the guards and servants greeted them with bows. "He could prove to be a dangerous enemy in the future if his power continues to grow. Especially with the sword of my greatest foe in his mother's possession."

"Then why don't you try to have him assassinated and get it over with? And if they succeed, they can just take the sword and destroy it for good."

"The sword cannot be so easily broken, but it's an excellent idea my dear." he smiled.

(Nightosphere, Hudson's office)

The lord walked in and huffed before kicking a chair over. "That little brat! I should have sucked his soul up there and then, regardless if Grim and Mandy were right there. How dare he turn down my daughter!"

"What was that?" came a feminine voice.

Hunson looked up at the door and saw Marceline in the doorway. "Oh! Uh, Marceline, I didn't hear you come in."

"You may not have heard me, but I heard you. Dad, did you try to set me up with another uptight douche?" She questined snd marvhec up yo him.

"What? No." he tried laughing it off while seeing Marceline glare at him with her arms crossed. "Okay yes."

"Dad!"

"Marcy I swear I had a good reason for arranging a marriage between you and a twelve year old… Okay that didn't come out right."

"DAD!" she roared before grabbing a nearby table and hefted it up before throwing it at him.

"Gah!" he bent backward to avoid the table. "Marceline please listen to me!"

"You tried marrying me off to some twerp who's balls probably haven't even dropped yet! What could be so important that you would make a decision like that!?"

"The Everflame?" he said.

"Not sure what that is but I can guess it's not good enough!" she cried before she started tossing other stuff around the room at her father.

"Woah, Marcy please this is the Everflame we're talking about, the power to create anything, anything!"

"That doesn't change the fact you tried to get rid of me like a piece of trash!" she hissed while transforming into a large bat creature.

"I did not say that," he said avoiding her swipes "first off it was an arranged marriage to the son of death and evil incarnate. But he turned it down, he even insulted HIM to his face. Called him a cross dressing stripper."

Marceline blinked and slowly went back to normal before snickering and held her stomach before she started to laugh while floating in the air. "O-Oh god! That's so true! Ahahahahahohohoho, my sides!" she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh man, if I ever see that kid I'm gonna give him mad props for that."

"Hmmm," Hunson rubbed his chin. "That gives me an idea. Look Marcy you know I would never do something like this to spite you," he said putting an arm over her shoulder. "I just wanted to make sure you're taken care of and treated right."

"Thirty-five." she spoke with a deadpanned expression.

"What?"

"That's literally the thirty-fifth time you've said that my whole life."

"But each time I honestly meant it, so can you please help me with a little job?"

"Uuuugghhh fine. But no more trying to put me in arranged marriages, like ever."

"I swear, never again. Now let's talk."

(Deep in the depths of hell)

HIM stood at the edge of a frozen lake with his daughter Mimi. "Let's get going."

She just nodded with a neutral expression as they walked onto the ice. Below the ice were people frozen with horrified expressions. They came to a gargantuan structure that was also made of ice and stopped at an opening. "Try not to be overwhelmed Mimi. This guy is quite intimidating, when he wants to be."

She just nodded in reply.

HIM walked in first with Mimi bringing up the rear. They walked through the narrow passage which got darker due to lack of light. The tunnel slanted downward slightly before they saw a light at the end of the tunnel. When they reached it they entered a large room with a wall of ice that held a giant sleeping demon frozen from the waist down with the upper half just dangling over and still. His skin was ash grey with fangs on his lower jaw, horns on his head and a pair of large bat wings.

"Lucifer! wake up!" HIM yelled. His voice echoing on the walls.

The demon made a low growl that echoed on the walls while the two saw the demon start to slowly twitch and move. His eyes opened and he looked down at them. "HIM?" Lucifer said in a gravelly voice before he coughed and his voice grew higher in pitch. "Ughh, sorry about that. Morning voice, you know how it is. Are those new boots?"

"Yes they are." Him replied in a board tone.

"They look totes fab on you sweetie." He let out a giggle and it wasn't much longer before he noticed Mimi. "And who is this little devil? She looks absolutely precious!"

"She's my daughter Mimi."

"What! Oh that is just so typical of you!" Lucifer crossed his arms. "You know just because I'm frozen in a wall of ice doesn't mean I don't like to know what my own son is up to. I pulled out one of my own teeth to make you."

"Dad you're getting emotional again." groaned HIM. _'And its not like god didn't do the same trick with one of Adam's ribs.'_

"Well I have a good reason to be! You never even told me beforehand you had gotten with that nice redhead girl. What was her name again? Bella? Belle?"

"Blossom." HIM pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's it!" smiled Lucifer before going back to frowning. "And you never thought to tell me your two were having a baby?" he looked to Mimi and smiled softly. "Mimi, come here and let Grandpa take a look at you."

Mimi looked at her father who gestured her to go forward before she walked closer before Lucifer gently picked her up with one of the hands and raised her up to Lucifer's eyes. She pulled a knife out of nowhere and tried to stab it into his nose, but his tough skin made it hard to bury the blade.

"Oh, so cute!" smiled Lucifer while Mimi kept trying it over and over.

"Look dad, first off we were never married, it was a one time thing. I have knews, The Everflame is in the underworld, once I get it you'll be out of that wall."

"The everflame?" spoke Lucifer with wide eyes before letting out a squeal. "Ooh that's great news! I can already tell you spending millennia in ice is REALLY bad for your skin and the chafing, ugh, don't get me started."

"Don't worry once I get the everflame, everything changes."


End file.
